We Give A Humongous Blind Dog Back To His Owner, God of Death Part 1
We Give A Humongous Blind Dog Back To His Owner, God of Death Part 1 is the fourth episode of The Son Of Bivalvan. It is the first two part episode. Plot The group walked out of Toepick's lair, breathing in the fresh air. (Ben): So that man sent us here - why? (Rook): Probably to turn to stone. I think he was a God, Ben. (Julie): But why would a God try to kill Ben? (Ben): I know, but I can't tell you. (Rook): Ok, then. Where shall we go now? Electricity zoomed onto the floor in front of Rook, morphing into a map. (Ben): Thank you, Lord of Lightning! They pick the map up. (Ben): So we're in the Middle East America? (Rook): Yes. Suddenly, a big headed dog bounds up to meet them. (Ben): Um, hi. It has no eyes. (Ben): Freaky. Swirls of Darkness escape from the dog's mouth, and form into Zs'Skayr, God of the Dead's image. (Zs'Skayr ): Curse you, Son of Bivalvan. You're a wretched nephew! Bring Wildmutt to the gates of the Null Void or I will hunt you down! Being hunted down by Death is a bad thing. (Ben): How do I get there? (Julie): Go to the River Styx in North East Dakota. (Zs'Skayr ): You have three days, mortal. (Ben): Uh, okay. (Zs'Skayr ): You will go to Rushmore and inform the other gods of your doing. They will give you something that will allow your access to my place. Zs'Skayr vanishes, leaving the smell of death in the street. (Ben): So now I have two quests. Find out the other two in the Prophecy, and give Death his dog back. All in the life of a 14 year old kid. (Julie): So funny I forgot to laugh. Ben looks north east, towards the River Styx and Rushmore. (Ben): I can see a mountain. (Rook): That's a skyscraper. (Julie): Nope. It's a mountain, Rook. (Rook): How come I can't see it? (Ben): Cause you're a goat-man with an epic blaster? AKA a satyr? (Rook): Your suggestion is probable. The team walk north east. When they got to the skyscraper/mountain's mount, they saw a menacing gargoyle of Pandor, god of fire. '' (Ben): Uh, hello? ''The gargoyle shot fire from its mouth, lighting the ground around it. (Pandor Gargoyle ): State your name and purpose. (Ben): Ben Tennyson, son of Bivalvan, here to speak with the gods about a Quest to the Null Void. On the top level, the gods were conversing. Out of a walkie-talkie thingy, Pandor listens. (Pandor ): The mortal claims to be your son, Bivalvan. (Bivalvan ): I will go down and speak to this boy. Bivalvan morphs into water, and flows down Rushmore to the entrance, where he morphs into Bivalvan again. (Bivalvan ): Cover your eyes, mortal! If you see me now, that is the most disrespectful thing that can happen. (Ben): Ok, dad. (Bivalvan ): Son? Ben? You're here? The gods need to talk to you. About the prophecy. Bivalvan teleports Ben onto the top floor. The gods turn into their human form, making the scene look like a business meeting. (Ra'ad ): You are here on a mission from Zs'Skayr. Aren't you? (Ben): Yes, sir. I am, sir. (Ra'ad ): There's no need to call me sir. I'm your uncle. (Ben): Okay, Uncle. Anyway. The mission from Death is that I return his dog. His dog is outside. I never heard of Death having a dog. (Ra'ad ): Then your teacher is ineligible to teach. Death's dog is called Cereberus, or Wildmutt. (Ben): O.O (Ra'ad ): What are you doing, human? (Ben): Being amazed, Uncle. (Bivalvan ): So naturally, you need a pass. Fire, could you? Pandor gets a piece of metal out of his pocket, morphs it into a coin shape, then ignited his finger and burnt a bold '''P '''on the coin. (Pandor ): When you get there, stand in the River Styx and flip the coin. Heads would mean head first plunge. Tails, means feet first. (Ra'ad ): Ok now, nephew. Do you work for Agreggor? He tried to imprison us twice. (Ben): Who's Agreggor? (Gwendoline ): See? He doesn't even know who he is? Why would he be working for him? (Pandor ): How would you know? (Gwendoline ): Being the personification of wisdom, I know when somebody is lying or not. (Ben): Thank you, Lady- (Gwendoline ): Gwendoline. (Ben): Thank you, Lady Gwendoline. Ra'ad clicks his fingers, and with a snap of lightning, Ben is standing outside Rushmore, holding the P coin. (Ben): Hey! Rook - Gwen! I've got the pass! Zs'Skayr personificates through the trees. (Zs'Skayr): You have two days. My monsters took your friends to my place. Now you will have to come. (Ben): What the hell, man? (Zs'Skayr): Mwa ha ha! To Be Continued in the Next Episode! Aliens Used None. God/Goddess Debuts/Seen Debuts *Zs'Skayr Seen *Zs'Skayr *Ra'ad *Bivalvan *Gwendoline *Pandor Demigod Debuts/Seen Seen *Ben Tennyson *Julie Makimoto Category:Camp Plumbers - The Son of Bivalvan Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes